Aftermath
by Cpt. Ritter
Summary: The seige went really badly. Rating may go up for violence in later chapters. It's written by me so of course it's Sheyla.
1. Evacuation

_A/N: I'm taking a break from Together Forever and writing this story for now. I'm not sure how long it's going to be or what it will entail, but I will warn you now, it's very SHEYLA, with strong team friendships._

"I have to." John said, staring Elizabeth in the eye. "And you know it."

Elizabeth stared in shock at him for a second, stifling the tears. "Go." She croaked her voice barely above a whisper.

John ran up the stairs and to the jumper bay doors. He took a deep breath, he knew what he was about to do was suicide. He opened the door just as a series of explosions ripped through the bay.

Combat honed instincts told him to duck and run just as Rodney and Zelenka came running out. Both scientists crashed to the floor as the shockwave hit. John slammed the door closed as a piece of shrapnel lodged itself in his arm.

He swore, realizing that his plan had just been foiled. The jumper bay was beyond saving, and there was nothing he could do. He forced himself to stand and drag the two delirious scientists back from the burning wreckage.

His arm screamed in pain, forcing him to stop before he'd gone more than a few feet. He tapped his radio earpiece. "Elizabeth, jumper bay's been destroyed. I need medical help."

"Hold on John." Elizabeth replied.

John swore again, the pain in his arm was building. Knowing he had to get the shrapnel out, he held his arm where he could see it, then reached in with his other hand and pulled the piece out.

Pain shot up and down his arm, causing him to groan with the effort it took to focus. He pushed it back, he had to stay conscious. He ripped his sleeve to make a quick bandage and wrapped it around his wound.

Four scientists carrying a pair of stretchers came running down the hall. John waved at them and stood up. "Get Rodney and Zelenka to the infirmary." He said, walking down the hall and back into the control room.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked.

"Jumper bay got bombed, there's nothing left." John replied. He glanced back and forth among the control room personnel, recognizing no one. "Any word on my teammates?"  
"Teyla and Ford are out of contact. We've also lost contact with Everett and most of the other teams."

"Start evacuating."

Elizabeth stared at him, in shock again. "What?"  
"We're losing the city, I'll be damned if I let the wraith take us in this."

"What about Colonel Everett's orders?"  
John raised an eyebrow. "He wants to stay, he can, but first, I've got to locate my team."

John darted out of the room just as Elizabeth gave the order to evacuate. He pulled the bio-detector he'd grown so found of out of his jacket pocket. It was lit up with blips; blue and red, all intermingled. He quickly remembered where Teyla had been ordered to go.

He stepped into the transporter and beamed himself directly to where Teyla's team should've been. The door opened to a pair of wraith just finishing off the last of her team. John opened fire, catching both wraith off guard and killing them both.

He quickly inspected the bodies, luckily, none of them had been fed on, but they were all stunned. Teyla wasn't among them. He tapped his earpiece. "Doc, I've got four casualties in corridor 22, sector 8-B."

"Affirmative Colonel, I'm sending a group of marines to pick them up."

John glanced down at the scanner. He was close to the armory and there was one blue blip in it. However, an entire group of wraith were approaching it. He took one last look at the Athosians lying on the floor, and then took off at a run towards the armory.

He tapped his earpiece. "Teyla, you've got four wraith headed right for you." No response. "TEYLA!"

Somehow, he managed to run even faster. He ran around the corner just in time to see the last wraith walk into the armory. He quickly rounded the corner, firing as he went. Teyla was lying on the floor, hit by a stunner. Thankfully for him, the wraith hadn't seen or heard him and he was able to quickly kill all of them.

He reloaded his P90 and grabbed several more clips. Then he reached down and picked Teyla up. For someone of her size, she was surprisingly heavy. _Must be muscle._ He thought to himself, remembering just how quickly she could kick his butt when they sparred. His arm rebelled against holding her weight.

He ducked into the nearest transporter and beamed into the hallway just outside the control room. He laid her down gently on the floor. "Make sure she makes it to the Alpha site." He told one of the scientists before heading back into the transporter, heading to where Aiden should've been.

He immediately came to alert as soon as he stepped out of the transporter. Gunfire was audible, along with wraith stunners and shouts of pain. He raised his detector and glanced down at it. He darted through the door just on his left and walked right into a battle.

John fired a burst that caught a wraith in the face that was only inches from one of the marines. He then turned to shoot another one that knocked Aiden against the railing. Aiden dropped to his knees and fired the final shot that took the last wraith down.

"Thanks sir." Aiden said.

"We're evacuating." He motioned for the marines to head for the transporter. "Get your squad and the wounded back to the gate room." He tapped his earpiece. "How's the evacuation going Elizabeth?"

"We've accounted for almost everyone, but we're still missing Colonel Everett." Elizabeth's voice was strained over the radio.

"Where was he?" John asked, already tensing.

"Corridor 7, Section 3B."

John took off at a run, ducking back into the transporter. He arrived in the almost silent section of the city. He could still hear the distant ambience of battle, and the whining of the wraith darts, but other than that it was silent.

He glanced down at his detector, two blue dots where just down the hallway. He took of at a full run, not caring about stealth. He came in to a gruesome site. Colonel Everett was lying against the wall, a dead wraith at his feet. Everett was bleeding from several gruesome wounds on his arms and face. The marine only a few inches away was on his back, bleeding from a chest wound.

John tapped his radio. "Elizabeth, I need a medical team at Everett's location now."

"I'm sending Carson; you'll be the last group out."

Carson arrived with a stretcher and two medics. "Dear god." He said as he looked at the marine's wounds. "Everett will be okay, but this poor lad needs immediate surgery."

John knew they didn't have time for it. "I'll carry Everett, get him on the stretcher." John grabbed Everett and made his way back to the transporter. He waited for the medics to disappear, and then stepped inside himself.

Carson turned to activate the transporter just as two wraith came around the corner. John instinctively flinched as the doors closed. He stepped into the control room, handing Everett to one of the medics getting ready to leave.

"How much longer?" He asked Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was holding a P90 in her hands. "Only a few more minutes."

He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We'll be fine."

One of the doors in the gate room opened and wraith began to pour in. John joined several marines in holding them at bay as the very last of the scientists and medics walked through the gate.

Elizabeth swore something John had never expected and opened fire on another group of wraith pouring into the control room. John abandoned trying to stop the wraith in the gate room and joined her in trying to keep the control room secure.

Elizabeth stopped firing and ducked behind a console, fumbling with the clip on her P90. John ducked and reloaded on pure instinct. He glanced over and noticed that she was having trouble. He handed her his P90 and took hers, reloading it in less than a second.

He motioned for her to head for the gate. She glanced at him, almost about to question what he said, but then stood and ran to the gate. John fired a burst of covering fire at the advancing wraith, and then stepped back down the stairs, converging as the last person through the gate.

"Good bye Atlantis." He said softly to himself as he stepped through.

XXX

Just after he left, explosions began to rip through the city, destroying key systems, blasting away the ancient computer core, and detonating all five naquada reactors. Just as the explosion racked the city's frame, the Daedalus arrived.

Colonel Caldwell surveyed the destruction from the bridge of his ship. He hit the intercom. "Novak, we need an escape solution ASAP. Atlantis has been destroyed. All rail guns to defensive positions."

Lieutenant Cristy Landren glanced over her shoulder at him from her station at the helm. "We're receiving an automated message."

"What's it say?"

"Atlantis has been evacuated; survivors have gone to the Alpha Site."

He hit the intercom again. "Novak, get Hermiod to set our drivers for the Atlantis alpha site."

"Yes sir." Novak replied. "Jump when ready."


	2. Alpha Site

_A/N: Glad everyone likes it. Happy Thanksgiving everyone._

John ducked the second he stepped through the gate. The shockwave of the explosions singed his back. As soon as the gate shut down, he stood and pulled Elizabeth to her feet. Her normally controlled hair was a mass of uncontrolled mayhem, stuck full of grass and twigs.

John surveyed the few troops standing in a defensive position. They were all as tired and wounded as he was. He walked up to Sergeant Bates. Bates' left hand was bloody, but steady as he held his P90.

"Is everyone okay?" John asked.

"We've got all the seriously wounded to the medical tent. The people who were stunned are placed wherever we could find room."

"Alright, keep an eye on the gate."

Bates nodded. "Yes sir."

John waved his hand at Elizabeth, motioning for her to follow him. He began to walk down the path towards the camp. He could see the smoke from the camp fires. Fresh pain shot through his arm as the adrenaline finally began to wear off.

Elizabeth led him to the command tent. She straightened her hair before stepping inside. John was only a step behind. Inside the gate room technicians and everyone who had worked in the control room was sitting down around the center table. They all stood and nodded to her.

"What's the situation?" Elizabeth said, her voice commanding. She set her P90 down on the table.

"We lost most of the supplies in the evacuations." One of the scientists said.

"Do we have a plan?"

"Several Athosians have already set out to hunt for food." Another scientist added.

John stepped out, he wasn't needed there. He walked into the medical tent just next door. He only glanced, staying back as Carson frantically tried to save a marine without the proper tools, sedatives, or even antibiotics.

John shuddered at the thought. He was lucky he only had a minor arm wound. He walked slowly along the rows of wounded and stunned soldiers and scientists. He swore. If Everett hadn't forced them to fight, none of this would've happened.

He stopped next to Teyla. She was lying on her back on a stretcher. Her eyes were alert and acknowledged his arrival. He knelt down next to her. She tried to sit up, but her legs refused to move.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't move, you could make it worse."

Teyla nodded and relaxed her back. "How many made it?"

"I don't know." John acknowledged. "We saved as many as we could, but even more are going to die from their wounds."

Teyla noticed John's bloody bandage. "You are hurt."

"I'm fine. There are others who need it more than I do." He stood back up. "I'm going to find Aiden." He glanced back at her. "Do me a favor, get better."

Teyla nodded.

John walked down to the armory. He found Aiden and two marines sorting through a pile of gear, P90s, wraith stunners, flak vests, and the like. John grabbed two flak vests and placed them inside the tent.

Aiden slammed his fists against the table. "Damn it." He muttered.

"Don't be yourself up Lieutenant." John said, walking over next to him. "We couldn't save it."

Aiden straightened. "Sorry sir."

"I'm not Colonel Everett and you know that Aiden." John purposely used Aiden's name to remind the young marine he was talking to a friend.

Aiden relaxed slightly. "It's just that so many died."

"I know." John replied. "The important thing is to get the Alpha site ready. We need you."

"Yes sir." Aiden replied, forcing a smile.

John knew the smile was forced, but it was better than nothing. John allowed himself one smile, at least they'd managed to save as many as they did. He grabbed another pair of flak vests and continued working.

XXX

"There you are." Elizabeth said, walking into the tent where John was resting.

He shook his head to clear the fatigue. He was exhausted; he hadn't slept for over a day. He forced himself to sit up on the cot. "What's up?" He asked, squinting against the light pouring in from behind Elizabeth.

"I need you and your team to find us another Alpha site."

"In case we need to evacuate." John finished. He slid off the cot and onto his feet. "Is Teyla back on her feet?"

"She's organizing the Athosians into hunting parties."

"Alright." John tapped his radio earpiece. "Teyla, Ford, McKay, meet me in the armory tent." He turned to Elizabeth. "Got an address?"

"Rodney will have it."

"I take it he's doing better."

"Yeah, just a bump to the head, you took the brunt of the blast."

"Glad to be of help."

"And stop by the medical tent on the way. Have one of the medics clean that arm wound."

"Yes mam." John replied, stepping out of the tent. He walked over to the medical tent. Carson was still in surgery, but a young marine medic wasn't busy. John walked over to her. "Got anything for this?"

The marine looked at the wound for a few seconds. "Is there any shrapnel?"

"Was." John said sarcastically. "I pulled it out only seconds after it lodged itself in there."

The marine walked over to a cabinet and pulled out an alcohol swab and a fresh bandage. She motioned for him to take his bloody bandage off.

He complied, throwing it to the floor. He then placed his arm on the table. The marine quickly used the swab to clean the wound. John gritted his teeth as the wound stung with each swab. He knew the pain was good though.

The marine finished with the swab and taped the bandage to his arm. She gave it one last look. "You'll be fine."

"Thanks." John replied. He walked down to the armory. Most of the stunned soldiers and scientists had recovered and were going about their business. Only a handful of people were still lying on the stretchers.

He walked into the armory tent to find Teyla, Aiden, and Rodney all geared up. He quickly grabbed a P90 and clipped it to his flak vest that he hadn't bothered to take off. "Rodney, Elizabeth said you have the address."

"Yeah." He replied.

John couldn't help but notice that Rodney had a P90. "Sure you can handle that?" He asked.

"What?" Rodney said absently. He glanced down at the gun. "Oh yeah. I need to learn."

"Fair enough." John replied. He turned to Teyla. "You up to this?"  
"Yes major."

"Alright, let's go." John led his team to the star gate. For now, it was business as usual.


	3. I Won't Leave You

_A/N: Just asking, but how long would everyone like this to be? Relatively speaking, novel or short story, 10+ chapters. Let the shipping commence._

The planet was dead. John heaved a sigh as he looked upon the scorched landscape. The fields were black and filled with blast craters. In the distance he could see the still flaming buildings.

"A culling?" John asked, glancing sideways at Teyla.

"This looks more like an annihilation." She replied. "But we should check for survivors."

John nodded. "Stay together." He pulled out his life signs detector out of his pocket and began scanning the area. He walked slowly, scanning the area they passed. He was headed for a large group of burning buildings.

He was only a few meters from the buildings when he heard a scream. He glanced down at his life signs detector. It was beeping, showing a single life sign. It came from the building closest to him. He swore.

"Where are you?" He yelled into the building.

"HELP!" A female voice screamed, waving her arm out of the top of the building.

"Hold on!" John replied. He turned to Teyla and gave her his P90. "Hold this."

"What are you doing?" Rodney quipped.

"Saving a life." John turned to a doorway. Most of the flames were on the other side of the building. He pushed open the door and darted into the room. He needed to get to the stairs. He swore again as he saw that the stairs were engulfed in flames.

He took a deep breath and buttoned up his collar. He tucked his arms into his shoulders and quickly ran up the steps. The upstairs was a mess, black smoke was pouring from the rooms and almost every surface was covered in flames.

"Where are you?" He asked again, confused in the flaming building.

"IN HERE." The voice replied.

He knew what room to look in. He jogged down the hall and into the room. The voice belonged to a young woman, not much older than twenty. She was pinned beneath a broken table.

Protective instincts took over. He reached down and pulled the table off of her. It was the first time he got a good look at her. Her simple clothes were torn and her blond hair was a tangled mess.

"Can you move?" He asked.

"No." She replied.

"Alright, hang on." He gathered her into his arms and turned back the way he came. The fire was intensifying. He was just stepping out of the room when the ceiling came down on the hallway.

The flaming chunks of wood easily smashed through the floor. He grabbed his radio. "Teyla, I might have a problem."

XXX

"What is the problem?" Teyla responded, concerned.

"The ceiling just came down and we might have a… I'll get back to you." His voice cut off.

"Major!" Teyla yelled into her radio. "Major." The panic began to build. "We have to go in there."

Aiden nodded.

"Is this a good time to mention my mortal fear of fire?" Rodney asked sarcastically.

"Shut up McKay." Aiden snapped.

Teyla dropped both P90s to the ground and jogged into the building. She immediately noticed what he was talking about. Flaming debris made it impossible to make it to the stairwell. She glanced up. "MAJOR!" She yelled.

He waved from the second floor. "We've got a bit of a problem."

She craned her neck so that she could see the woman in his arms. "How are you going to get down?"

"Catch her." He whispered something to the woman and then slowly began to lower her.

Aiden walked over and grabbed the woman's feet. As John let go, Teyla helped catch the woman's head. Once Aiden had her in his grip, he got out of the building. More debris fell, forcing Teyla and Rodney to step back out of the way.

Teyla immediately noticed that the building was coming down. "MAJOR!" She yelled. Upon hearing no response, she tried her radio. All she heard was a strained groan from John.

"Teyla, we've gotta get out of here." Rodney said as more debris fell. He tried to pull on her arm.

"I am not leaving without him!" Teyla replied, shaking his arm off of her.

"We can't afford to lose you too!" Rodney yelled in response.

"Go, I will be along shortly." Teyla said, pushing him away and climbing over the debris.

"TEYLA!" Rodney screamed as falling debris forced him out of the building.

Teyla glanced above her. She could see through the holes in the ceiling that he was on his back. She muttered a quick prayer to the ancestors, and then climbed up a piece of flaming debris.

The pain was nothing compared to what she knew she'd feel if he died. She shook him. He grunted and rolled over, coughing. She could feel her lungs burning from the smoke that was all around her.

His eyes opened and closed again in pain. She dragged him to his feet and slid down the chunk of flaming debris. The debris snapped under both their weight, dropping both of them to the ground.

Teyla rolled, extinguishing the small flames all over her. John was conscious and trying to stand, but he was also coughing uncontrollably. Struggling herself, she allowed him to drape his arms around her shoulder and they stumbled out the door.

She collapsed only a few feet from the building. He fell with her. They both were gasping for air.

He rolled on his black, looking at her. "You should've left me." He managed to smile.

Teyla nodded weakly in return.

Aiden glanced at Rodney, who in turn shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't exactly surprising. "Let's get back to the Alpha Site." Aiden said. "Can you two stand?"

John coughed and rolled over, standing up. "Yeah. Teyla, you okay?"

She nodded again stood. Her lungs still burned but she was happy he was alive. She was happy they had all made it out, but somehow, she couldn't help but be more grateful that it was him who was alive. She smiled as she realized what she was thinking about and walked with John back up to the gate.


	4. I Love You

_A/N: I love the feedback, if I can, I reply to every message. Keep the encouragement coming and I'll keep the story coming._

John brushed some of the soot from his jacket after he stepped through the gate. He was a mess and he realized it. He wasn't sure how he felt. Something about the way Teyla would not leave him behind left him wondering.

There was no doubt in his mind that she was attractive, he knew he wasn't alone in that sentiment. But there was something special about the way she talked to him, and the way he talked to her in return. He remembered feeling the need to do something when the wraith were tormenting her nightmares.

In retrospect, it was likely he shouldn't have told Doctor Heightmeyer, but he knew Teyla had discovered something important from it. He couldn't help but replay the events in the holding cell. Teyla hard collapsed in pain and he'd charged into the cell, firing his pistol without thinking.

He directly violated the Geneva Convention in that moment, but he didn't care. He wanted to hurt the wraith, for hurting Teyla. He'd turned and caught her gaze for only a second as he'd left the cell. Her expression had been mixed with concern and relief; he wasn't sure what to make of that.

He walked down the path silently, following just behind his team. Aiden still carried the woman in his arms. Teyla was silent, focusing straight ahead. He'd have to ask her about it later.

John stood off to the side with the rest of his team as Carson gave the woman a quick medical checkup. Carson went through his usual routine, breathing, taking blood samples. Luckily only a few marines were still in the infirmary tent. The rest had been moved out once they'd been patched up.

Carson walked over to them. "She's got a lot of dust and ash in her lungs. I'm hoping that will clear up just by her coughing. She doesn't have any broken bones but I think she's in a state of shock. You four should probably report to Weir and then get some rest."

John nodded and turned to his team. "If you guys want to catch some shut eye, I'll report to Weir."

McKay and Aiden nodded, and walked out of the tent. Teyla hesitated, her eyes darting towards McKay and Aiden, to the woman, and back to John.

He tilted his head and looked her in the eyes. "You okay Teyla?"

She seemed to consider his question. "I will go with you." She said, not really replying to his question.

John stepped outside the tent. "That's not what I asked." He said softly.

Teyla sighed then looked at him, her expression carefully neutral. "When the building was coming down, I couldn't leave you?"

"I would've done the same for you." He continued walking towards the command tent.

"But there is more." Teyla insisted. "I wouldn't leave you behind… no matter the odds."

John nodded, acknowledging what she said. "I don't think I could've done any different in your position."

Teyla seemed confused as to what to say next. But there wasn't any time to continue the conversation; they were at the command tent. John motioned for her to step inside, and then stepped into the tent himself.

Elizabeth was sitting alone in the corner behind what looked like her desk. She had a cup of coffee in her hand. He walked over to stand on the opposite side of the desk. He took in one look at her. She looked tired, as if the caffeine was the only thing keeping her awake.

"You okay?" He asked.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired."

"You should try to get some sleep." He suggested. "Bates can hold the fort for a few hours."

"He's on a mission." She leaned on her desk. "I going to assume you didn't find a suitable planet."

"No." John replied, glancing at Teyla next to him. "I wouldn't have survived if Teyla hadn't risked her life to get me out of a burning building."

"We rescued a young woman." Teyla finished. "She was trapped. Doctor Beckett is examining her."

"I'll have to check with him later." Elizabeth said. "In the meantime, get some rest. Let's hope one of the other teams finds a suitable site."  
John nodded. "Okay." He stepped out of the tent and walked with Teyla down the tents. "Do you want to talk about what happened some more?"

Teyla once again hesitated, seeming to debate weather or not she wanted to talk about it.

John pulled her off to the side. "What's wrong Teyla? Since we got back from the mission you've had something on your mind, what is it?"

Teyla fidgeted. "I have something I have to tell you."

John nodded, letting her get ready to say what she had to do.

This only seemed to agitate her more. "John… what I have to tell you…" She sighed. "What I am trying to say is that… you matter to me… I can't lose you… ever." She shook her head; it hadn't come out like she'd wanted it.

John relaxed and took her hands into his own. Teyla glanced away, not meeting his eyes. He gently drew her head forward so she was looking at him again. He let actions speak for words and kissed her.

To his own shock, she deepened the kiss, drawing him in. She desperately wanted him. He pulled himself back, much to his own amazement. He dropped his P90 and used both hands to draw her back into the kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity they pulled stepped back staring intently at each other. John was the first to crack a smile. "Is that what you were trying to tell me?"

Teyla blushed, turning a slightly reddish color.

John couldn't help but grin stupidly. "It's okay Teyla, I love you." He said. "I've been afraid to say this before now, because at anytime I could be judged from Earth. Now it doesn't matter, I love you Teyla."

If it was possible, Teyla turned even redder, but relief seemed to pour off of her in waves. "I love you too John."

He placed his hand in hers and together they walked down to their tent. The world could end today or tomorrow, but they'd be together, and that was all that mattered.

XXX

As soon as they entered their team's tent, Aiden turned to McKay. "Pay up!" He said, thrusting a hand forward.

"Couldn't you have waited a day?" McKay begged. "I now have to give up my last chocolate bar."

"What's this?" John asked sarcastically, not releasing Teyla's hand. He knew exactly what Ford was talking about.

McKay reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a Hershey's chocolate bar. "Fine, remember it's the last one we have in this galaxy."

Aiden greedily took the chocolate bar and began to eat it. He purposely chewed loudly and obnoxiously until John threw him a death glare. Aiden then silently finished the chocolate bar and grinned like child.

"What is so amusing Aiden?" Teyla asked, clearing missing the entire context of the grin.

Aiden gulped down the last of the chocolate bar. "Uhhh... I'm sure Major Sheppard would like to explain it." Aiden couldn't hide the snicker he directed at Rodney.

"Yes Major." Teyla turned to him. "Please explain."

"It's John." He corrected her with a wink. "Apparently, Aiden has been betting with McKay on when this would happen."  
"When what would happen?" Teyla was genuinely confused.  
"Oh please, get a room you two." Rodney quipped from back on his cot.

"When I'd finally admit my feelings for you." John finished quickly. Almost too quickly, he realized as Teyla's hand snapped away from his.

"You are uncomfortable." She said and quickly darted out of the tent.

John threw Aiden and Rodney a death glare, then ran out after her. He had to catch up to her, had to explain it to her. He had to tell her that he wasn't uncomfortable, he was just annoyed with Rodney and Aiden.

She was only a few steps away. He quickly caught up to her. "Teyla wait." He said, desperately trying to get her to stop and listen to him.

"It is okay Major." Teyla said, emphasizing the word Major. "There is nothing to be ashamed about."

"No, there is. I didn't mean what I said to come out that way. I said 'I love you' and I mean it." He noticed that all around him, scientists had stopped to watch the exchange. He mentally cursed but stood his ground, there was no going back now. He didn't take his gaze from her.

Teyla glanced around, noticing the attention they were drawing and pawned off a smile. He caught a subtle motion from her that point to where the puddle jumper was hidden in a cave. He then saw her quick mouth the words 'puddle jumper'. He allowed himself to brief and then turned back towards the tent.

He didn't stop at his tent, but quickly started jogging for the cave. He was absolutely determined to talk to Teyla. He had to, he meant what he said. Nothing mattered except her in that moment and time.

He reached the jumper to find it empty and deserted. He climbed into the pilot's seat and sat down. He gazed out the front window, which looked down onto the base. It was beautiful view, if the circumstances weren't factored in.

He spotted Teyla as she climbed the hill. She stopped just beyond the entrance to the cave and looked back on the base. He felt his heart jump into his throat as she almost stepped back down the hill. He ran from the pilot's seat, out of the jumper, and down to her.

"Teyla wait." He said, tripping over a rock embedded in the ground. He lost his footing and fell crashing down the small hill, rolling end over end until he finally came to a painful stop on his stomach.

"John." Teyla screamed, sliding down the rock slope after him.

He groaned as she rolled him over on his back. It hurt, but as he opened his eyes he quickly forgot the pain. The look of horror on her face as she knelt over him convinced him of everything that needed to be said.

He cracked a smile. "I'm anything but graceful."

Teyla shook her head at the joke, but a smile formed on her lips.

John sat up and groaned again, his P90 had dug into his ribs painfully. He unclipped the weapon from his vest and took another risk. He placed both his hands on her arms and pulled her into a gentle embrace.

He quickly withdrew as he felt her stiffen. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked, his voice quiet.

"No." Teyla shook her head. "Why did you become embarrassed when I asked you explain what happened?"

He took a deep breath. "I'm not perfect, sometimes I say things and they come out wrong." He gazed directly into her eyes. "I was getting annoyed with McKay and I just wanted to end that conversation then, I didn't think you needed to see the betting that was taking place. To be honest, I'm not sure I like it."

"You said that you meant it?"

"I love you with all my heart Teyla." He said.

That was when he heard the squeal of wraith darts in the sky.


	5. Everything I Said Was True

It took a second for John to realize that the darts were actually there, that it wasn't some screwed up nightmare. Then all his military training kicked in. He jumped to his feet, grabbing his P90 in the process. His whole mind became alert.

He tapped his earpiece. "Elizabeth, this is Sheppard, what's going on?"

He could hear the gunfire in the background as she spoke. "The wraith dialed in on the gate, Sgt. Bates was overwhelmed, we're guessing he's dead."

"Head for the cave with the jumper." John yelled. "I'll fly cover."  
John turned to race towards the jumper, then stopped, remembering Teyla. "Stay here and make sure everyone gets in here."

Teyla nodded. "John, good luck."

"Thanks." He gave her one last concerned look before racing to the jumper.

It responded perfectly to his presence, just as it always did. He shot out of the cave and into the sky. A display lit up in the cockpit, informing him of the darts' positions and attack patterns. He headed straight for the largest concentration, over the base.

He wasn't a fool, they were going to lose a lot of people today. He mentally prepared the jumper for combat. He released his first volley of drones just over the camp. Controlling each one with the power of his mind, he left his flying to his instincts. He felt as each drone hit home, blowing a wraith dart out of the sky.

Rockets were firing from all over as he finally cleared the combat zone. He could only guess that everyone was doing anything they could to help fight. He turned hard, feeling the g-forces even through the inertial compensator.

He launched another volley of drones, knocking more darts out of the sky. He glanced at the ship status display, he could only have six drones ready at a time and he'd used them all. Unfortunately, a dart started shooting at him.

Knowing that to cloak would let the dart return fire he launched the jumper into a spiral that made his stomach churn. Thankfully, the dart was thrown off, circling widely. He glanced at the status display, two drones had just been readied. He launched them both, concentrating so that they hit more of the drones above the camp.

Most of the weapons fire coming from the ground was now directed from the forest. He shot past the two darts still pursuing, hoping to draw their fire. He was successful, both darts raced after him. He silently cursed as they fired on him. This was not going his way.

The ship lurched as one of the darts managed to hull him good. He swore again and tried to dodge the follow up shots. The sluggish and damaged jumper failed to move quickly enough and suffered even more damage.

He watched as the jumper plowed into the ground. The impact sent him flying forward into the controls, he blacked out.

XXX

Teyla watched in horror as the jumper smashed into the forest. She immediately wanted to go after it, but she stopped herself. John had told her to make sure everyone made it. As painful as it was, she couldn't go to his side.

Elizabeth, Colonel Everett, and a handful of wounded marines were the last up the slope and into the cave.

Teyla quickly stopped Elizabeth. "Doctor, we must send a group to rescue John."

Elizabeth heaved an exasperated sigh. "Yes, do you know where he was shot down."

"Yes. Doctor, I must go."

Elizabeth glanced at Everett. "We don't have anyone who's capable of doing it, except maybe a handful of scientists."

"Then I will go myself."

"What do you hope to accomplish?" Everett asked, his voice weary from exhaustion and pain.

"I will bring John back alive." Teyla checked her ammo and supplies, then slid down the cave slope and into the forest.

XXX

The Daedalus dropped out of hyperspace on top of the two wraith Hive Ships. Steven Caldwell immediately order battle stations. With the ZPM still powering their shields and weapons the Daedalus would easily be able to go toe to toe with two wraith cruisers.

"Launch all fighters." He ordered. "Prepare a missile salvo."  
"Ready sir." Max Fielding replied from the main weapons system to Steven's right.

"Then hit them with everything we've got."

Everyone single missile tube on the Daedalus launched a nuclear warhead at the same instant. A total of 32 missiles streaked forward. Rail guns all across it's front bow opened fire into the swarm of darts preparing to attack. Within seconds, space was littered with debris.

To his dismay, only two of his missiles hit, the rest were taken out by suicidal darts. He quickly brought up his datapad, staring at the tactical data from it as the ship shuddered from the impact of wraith weapons. There were just too many darts.

Then it occurred to him, they had to get closer. The shields could take a tremendous amount of punishment with a ZPM installed, so why not use it. He tapped the intercom to engineering.

"Novak, I need full power to the shields."

"Aye sir." Came the reply.

"Lieutenant Landren, bring us broadside with them, all batteries prepare to fire at will."

The Daedalus seemed to spin in space, not changing it's heading but moving so that it was now facing the Hive Ships from its side. The shields continued to absorb damage as the darts began suicide runs on it. When the ship was almost point blank from the Hive ships, it opened fire.

32 missiles streaked from it's missile launchers. This time, there was no time for them to be intercepted. Explosions ripped through both ships as each missile impacted. Steven allowed himself a moment of triumph. His first combat with wraith capitol ships and he'd come out on top.

He glanced down at Landren. "Any response from the surface?"

"Not yet." Christy replied.

"Let's clean up these darts then send F-302s to check out the ground situation."

XXX

Teyla ducked behind a tree. Despite the fact that the Hive ships had been destroyed, by what she didn't know, there were still wraith hunting through the forest, looking for victims. She held her breath as two wraith quickly ran past her position.

Using all her senses, as he father had taught her when she was young, she continued to crawl through the forest towards the crashed jumper. She could feel the wraith as she walked each step. It was both terrifying and incredibly lucky that she could sense them before they could sense her.

The jumper was totaled. She could see as much upon her first inspection. She could only pray that John was alright. Four wraith were guarding it. She gathered her thoughts inwards, focusing and memorizing their locations and checked her P90's safety.

She took one last breath before jumping over the log she was hiding behind and opening fire, strafing to the left as she did. Her aim was true. Her first burst took the lead wraith down, her second another. She ducked behind the smashed jumper as the two remaining wraith opened fire.

Not taking any chances, she put another couple bullets into the two wraith at her feet. Breathing deep, she rolled from behind cover, missing the stunner shots by only a few inches. She fired relentlessly, until both of the wraith were dead on the ground. She quickly reloaded, and palmed the access hatch to the jumper.

It opened to her hand and revealed the destroyed interior, and an unconscious John Sheppard. He was laying on his back, a small puddle of blood just behind his head. She closed the rear hatch and locked it, knowing that the wraith didn't have the firepower to get in.

She dropped her P90 and fell to her knees, cupping his head in her arms. He was barely breathing, his every breath labored. Her heart instantly shot into her throat, causing a tear to fall from her eyes. She stopped it then, he wasn't going to die with her around.

She stripped off her flak vest and jacket, putting the flak vest off to the side and using her jacket to help staunch the bleeding from his head. Fortunately for her, he wasn't bleeding much, but the head wound was still bad.

She carefully traced the outline of the wound. It was almost directly opposite of his eyes. She reached into her flak vest and pulled out the gauze bandage. Quickly and efficiently she wrapped it around his head, making sure that he wouldn't bleed anymore.

She heard a ship of some sort flash past overhead, but couldn't identify it. She had never heard the likes of it before. However, she knew she didn't have time to think about it. She pulled John into her arms, cradling his battered form like an infant.

An Athosian prayer found its way to her lips. She mouthed the words and sung them in a quiet voice. As if in response to her prayer, John's breathing seemed to slow down and become easier. She kissed his forehead. He would survive, she knew it.

"Teyla Emmagen, please report." A strange voice ordered from her radio.

She hesitated, but tapped the ear piece. "This is Teyla, I have Major Sheppard."

"What's his status?"

"Who am I speaking to?"

"Colonel Steven Caldwell, commander of the Daedalus."

Teyla allowed herself to relax, they were saved. "I apologize Colonel, we thought you would not find us."

"Standby, what is Major Sheppard's condition?"

"He is unconscious."  
"Standby, we're being both of you directly to the infirmary."

A white light engulfed both of them.

XXX

The next thing Teyla knew, she was on the cold floor of a strange place. She shook her head, this must be the Daedalus, the ship that was supposed to come with a ZPM to save Atlantis.

Two medics took John from her and placed him on a nearby table. They immediately began to treat his wounds. Teyla stood and finally looked around, noticing that many of the people in the infirmary were members of the expedition. She spotted Elizabeth standing just outside the room.

She threaded her way through the mass of wounded people and doctors and stepped outside. Elizabeth gave her an exhausted smile. "Teyla." To Teyla's surprise Elizabeth engulfed her in a friendly embrace. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Is this the Daedalus?" Teyla asked, wanting to be sure.

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes, we're headed back to Earth as we speak. I'm not sure what'll happen from there."

Teyla nodded. "With Atlantis destroyed you are unsure that your people will want to stay."

Elizabeth nodded. "I'm not giving up without a fight, but the Daedalus is our home, for now."

Elizabeth was about to walk off when Teyla stopped her. "Did Doctor McKay and Lieutenant Ford make it?

"Yes Teyla." Elizabeth replied. "Rodney got hurt, but he's going to be fine. Aiden's on the bridge, you want to come with me."

Teyla nodded, following Elizabeth.

XXX

John wasn't sure how long he'd been out, only that his head hurt. The nurse had told him to stay put. He'd responded by telling her to go find Teyla, she'd want to know he was alright. The nurse had protested but John had pressed until she'd left to find the Athosian.

He was pretty much confined to his infirmary bed. He had a cast around his ribs and a very fluffy pillow behind his head to comfort the massive bruise back there. In a way he was sad that the Daedalus had found them, he'd have to go back and report, but the casualties alone would make his case. He was just worried about the rest of the expedition. Hundreds were either dead or wounded, himself among them.

Teyla entered at a measured pace, but he could see the struggle not to run towards him in her eyes. She took his hand in hers. "Major, it is good to see you are awake."  
John held up a finger.

"John." Teyla quickly corrected.

"Well, in addition to some broken ribs, I've got a nasty bruise on my head."

"But your bruises were well earned, I saw you destroy many darts."

"There's that." John said differently. He glanced around the infirmary, making sure none of the nurses were close. "Thanks."

Teyla bowed her head slightly. "John, everything..."

"I said was true, but not now." He finished for her.

Teyla regarded him with a confused expression.

"Please Teyla, trust me."

Teyla nodded. She was confident that he loved her, but she understood why he wanted to keep it quiet. She would wait, she knew he'd show her later just how much he loved her.

_A/N: So, want more... cause it's good were it is, if you do it'll be one more chapter dealing with SGC. If not, the reviews make this worth writing, thanks a lot._


End file.
